Pierced earrings typically have a post that is pushed through an aperture formed in a person's ear, or other body part. The earring is held in place by an earring back. Earring backs have a tendency to fall off the post as a result of normal use. For instance, screw-on earring backs unscrew due to the movement of the user, and are relatively expensive to replace when lost. They also require the post to be threaded. Most spring-loaded earring backs also work their way off of the earring post because they are not held on tightly enough due to their design.
Bracelets and necklaces conventionally utilize a solid first ring on one end of the bracelet or necklace, and on the other end a partial circular second ring which has a spring-loaded moveable arc portion which can be opened or closed by a tab. This system requires the wearer to align the opening of the second ring with the first ring while holding the tab in the open position. The first ring is then placed within the second ring through the open portion of the second ring, and the tab is released so that the rings are locked together. Locking the rings together can be particularly difficult when the wearer is attempting to secure the ends of a necklace behind the wearer's head, or attempting to secure a short bracelet about the wearer's wrist. Further, the spring-loaded moveable arc portion can rust and become non-functional.
Another conventional clasp mechanism includes a hinged box clasp on one end of the bracelet or necklace which is placed by the wearer about a slotted tongue portion on the other end of the bracelet or necklace. In order to couple the hinged box clasp to the slotted tongue portion, the wearer closes the box clasp about the slotted tongue portion, but if the wearer mistakenly fails to completely close the clasp, or if the clasp accidentally opens, the bracelet or necklace can subsequently become detached from the wearer.
Accordingly, with conventional jewelry retention devices, jewelry such as earrings, bracelets, necklaces can become accidentally detached from the wearer and the jewelry misplaced or lost, resulting in inconvenience or financial loss.
It is against this background that the various embodiments of the present invention were developed.